She is clever, too clever
by Kosoglos
Summary: Igrzyska Śmierci oczami Liszki :)


**AN: To moje pierwsze opowiadanie na temat igrzysk. Pisane na nudnej lekcji historii. Pewnie jest dużo błędów, więc wypisujcie, jak coś znajdziecie :)**

* * *

Budzę się delikatnie łaskotana w twarz przez promyki słońca. Przeciągam się i głośno ziewam. Pogoda jest wspaniała, więc początkowo się uśmiecham. Wtedy jednak patrzę na kalendarz. Dożynki. Najgorszy, najmniej wyczekiwany dzień w roku. Nie mam najmniejszego powodu do uśmiechu.  
Nie należę do najbiedniejszej rodziny, jednak muszę brać astragale. Mam 15 lat, a więc trzy losy. Dochodzą właśnie astragale – czterech członków rodziny, cztery dodatkowe losy w puli. Łącznie siedem. Teoretycznie, nie ma się czym martwić. Poza mną są tysiące dzieci, które również mają dużo losów. Ale się przejmuję. Każdy tak ma. Bo jednak, z tych tysięcy, zawsze na kogoś wypadnie. I skąd masz wiedzieć, czy tym razem tą osobą nie będziesz właśnie ty?  
Niestety, iść trzeba. I gdy na ciebie padnie, nie ma odwrotu. A ochotnicy zdarzają się bardzo rzadko.  
„Dobra, trzeba wstać" myślę. Niechętnie podnoszę się z łóżka. Wyciągam z szafy białą sukienkę do kolan, w niektórych miejscach zdobiona koronką. Zawsze zakładałam ją na dożynki, w tym roku również ją ubieram. W sumie, to nie mam nic innego, w czym wypadałoby się pokazać. Biorę jeszcze kremowe baleriny, nieco podniszczone. Idę do łazienki, myję się i przebieram. Rude włosy zaczesuję w wysoki kok. Ostatecznie nie jest chyba aż tak źle.  
Wchodzę do kuchni.  
- Cześć – mówię z uśmiechem do młodszego brata – Gotowy?  
- Chyba tak – odpowiada drżącym głosem, i siłą woli nieznacznie unosi kąciki ust.  
Wiem, że się boi. Ma 12 lat i to jego pierwsze dożynki. Nie pozwoliłam wziąć mu na siebie żadnych astragali. Jeden los w puli to nikłe szanse. Ale zawsze jakieś… Dobrze przynajmniej, że moja młodsza siostra jeszcze nie jest zagrożona. Właśnie, JESZCZE. Ma 8 lat i na razie nie do końca rozumie ideę Igrzysk. Niestety, za cztery lata również będzie musiała iść na dożynki, drżąc z obawy o własne życie.  
Jemy śniadanie w ciszy. Po kilku minutach przychodzi tata z siostrą. Już gotowi, elegancko ubrani.  
- Idziemy? – pyta nas tata.  
- Tak, idźmy. Zaraz pewnie zaczną nas zwoływać – mówię.  
Zbieramy się do wyjścia, cała nasza czwórka. Mamy nie ma z nami, zginęła kilka lat temu. Kapitol zabił ją za bunt, lecz powszechnie wiadomo, że zmarła przez chorobę. Takie są właśnie władze naszej kochanej stolicy. Gadają, że chcą pokoju i porządku, a tak naprawdę nadal mordują. Najgorszy jest prezydent Snow i te jego wężowe oczy…  
Po dziesięciu minutach drogi dochodzimy przed Pałac Sprawiedliwości – siedzibę władz 5 Dystryktu. To tam mieszkamy. Dystrykt zajmuje się energią, produkuje ją dla całego Panem. Znaczy, głównie dla Kapitolu. Większość uważa jego mieszkańców za puste, kolorowe pokraki i nic więcej. Całe Panem haruje dla nich. Nasz dystrykt produkuje energię, inne zajmują się na przykład rybołówstwem, rolnictwem, czy elektroniką. Ludzie giną, a ich to nie obchodzi. Nie znają pojęć takich jak głód czy bieda. Bycie grubym to dla nich hańba. Starość też. A w biedniejszych dystryktach ludziom się gratuluje, gdy na przykład dożywają sędziwego wieku. Takie przypadki są rzadkie. Do tego, dla Kapitolu Igrzyska to dla wspaniałe widowisko, rozrywka i zabawa. Dzieci z Kapitolu nie są wysyłane na rzeź. Tak, RZEŹ. To jest właściwe określenie na Igrzyska.  
Ustawiam się w kolejce. Strażnicy Pokoju pobierają każdemu krew z palca.  
- Następny! – wołają. Przesuwam się o krok do przodu. Okrzyk rozlega się jeszcze kilkakrotnie, aż jeden z nich chwyta mnie mocno za nadgarstek, wbija w palec igłę i przyciska do kartki, zostawiając na niej krwawy ślad linii papilarnych. „Następny!". Straszne. Robią to jak maszyny. Widzę, jak mój brat krzywi się z bólu, gdy go kłują. Patrzymy na siebie przez chwilę, po czym prowadzą go w odpowiednie miejsce. Mnie również. Ustawiają nas płcią i wiekiem. Tym razem stoję tak blisko barierki, za którą są rodzice, że mogłabym dotknąć taty i siostry.  
Czekamy chwilę, aż w końcu na scenę wchodzi Tina. Jest to kobieta średniego wieku, opiekunka trybutów z 5 Dystryktu. W tym roku niemal cała jest ubrana na pomarańczowo; peruka, makijaż, strój… Jej skóra ma lekko fioletowy odcień i w prawe ramie ma wszczepiony kawałek brylantu. Taka moda w Kapitolu – kolorowa skóra, kamienie szlachetne w skórze, idiotyczne stroje.

- Witamy! – mówi z tym idiotycznym, wielce irytującym kapitalońskim akcentem – Witamy na 74 Głodowych Igrzyskach!  
74 lata… Straszne. Aż tyle osób zginęło…

Później do mównicy podchodzi burmistrz i wygłasza śmiertelnie nudną historię państwa Panem, powstałego na gruzach dawnej Ameryki Północnej, wyniszczonej licznymi katastrofami. Opowiada o Mrocznych Dniach, o idei i początkach Igrzysk. Są inspirowane dawnymi walkami gladiatorów w starożytnym Rzymie. Również walczyli ze sobą na arenie. Na koniec cesarz decydował, czy zwycięzca będzie żył, czy zginie. Zazwyczaj ginął. Poddani wołali do niego „Panem et circenses", co z łaciny oznacza „chleba i igrzysk". Dostawali chleb, szli na igrzyska. Jest to także hasło naszego współczesnego Kapitolu. W sumie, nazwa państwa – Panem – oznacza „Chleb". Tylko czemu w państwie „Chleb" chleba wszystkim braknie?  
Tina ponownie podchodzi do mikrofonu.  
- A teraz wybierzemy młodego mężczyznę i kobietę, którzy będą mieli zaszczyt reprezentowania 5 Dystryktu na tegorocznych Głodowych Igrzyskach! –mówi. Tak, powiedziała ZASZCZYT. Przekleństwo, kara, nieszczęście – to pasuje. Ale żeby zaszczyt? Chore.  
- Panie przodem – dodaje z uśmiechem. Podchodzi do puli, i w jednej chwili wszystkie szmery ustają. Wyciąga jedną karteczkę, najprawdopodobniej z imieniem najbardziej pechowej dziewczyny w naszym Dystrykcie. Wyszczerza w uśmiechu swoje pozłacane zęby, rozwija papier i odczytuje:  
- Elizabeth Condrew.  
Zamieram. To ja.


End file.
